1. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art electrical connectors of the socket and pin type have disadvantages at high temperatures in that the socket will open, disengaging the pin.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a very reliable connector socket that will maintain its position at high temperatures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector socket that can accept different sizes of pins.
The connector socket comprises a socket means having an opening formed therein from a first end. A metallic coil spring is located in said opening of said socket means. Said coil spring has a central opening formed by the inside structure of its coils for receiving an electrical pin means by way of said first end of said opening of said socket means. A plurality of said coils of said coil spring each has portions at different angular positions around the central axis of said central opening which are at different distances from said central axis of said central opening. A plurality of said coils of said coil spring have inside coil portions offset from inside coil portions of adjacent coils relative to said central axis such that said central opening has offset portions along its length whereby portions of the inside structure of said coil spring will engage said pin means when it is located in said central opening of said coil spring.
In another aspect, said opening of said socket means extends through said socket means and said central opening of said coil spring extends through said coil spring for receiving electrical pin means at each end of said coil spring.
In one embodiment, a plurality of first coils of said coil spring are offset from a plurality of second coils of said coil spring transversely to said axis of said central opening of said coil spring.
In another embodiment, each coil of a plurality of said coils of said coil spring has at least one generally straight portion. Said generally straight portions of said plurality of said coils of said coil spring are located at different angular positions around said axis of said central opening.